


Tick tock, goes the clock, tick tock

by 2cajuman2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cajuman2/pseuds/2cajuman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time ficlet of John's empty day one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick tock, goes the clock, tick tock

9.00 - John is sad and staring at the ceiling.  
9.15 - John is too empty to get out of bed.  
9.30 - John remembers he dreamt that he was on a case with sherlock.  
9.45 - John wishes he could kill the person that punched Sherlock in his dream.  
10.00 - John remembers that the milk is safe to drink.  
10.15 - John's paper isn't commandeered from him.  
10.30 - Mrs Hudson visits but there is no real mess to comment on.  
10.45 - John switches off the tv after a repeat of a show which has a commentary by Sherlock in his mind.  
11.00 - John goes to the loo, expecting to hear his name being shouted, he doesn't.  
11.15 - John pulls on his comfiest clothing and glances over at his cane.  
11.30 - John is still staring at the cane. He clenches and unclenches his hand.  
11.45 - John leaves the flat without his cane and heads for a walk in the park.  
12.00 - John finds himself wishing that a taxi would pull up and Sherlock would yell at him to get in.  
12.15 - John receives a text from Lestrade asking if he wants to go for drinks later; he doesn't reply.  
12.30 - John sits down overlooking a fountain, just thinking.  
12.45 - John stretches out his leg which is trying to cramp.  
13.00 - John stands, throws a coin in the fountain and wishes Sherlock would whisk him off on a case before walking off.  
13.15 - John texts Greg to agree to a pint.  
13.30 - John notices his leg is playing up as he walks.  
13.45 - John thinks he sees a shadowy figure in the window of 221B.  
13.48 - John says hello to mrs Hudson and limps quickly upstairs.  
13.50 - John thinks he can hear a violin playing.  
13.52 - John stares at the empty living room.  
13.55 - John gets his cane from his bedroom.  
14.00 - John stirs his tea.  
14.10 - John stops stirring his tea, sips it and feels his face dropping.  
14.12 - John limps to the living room with his tea, sits and stares at the chair opposite him.  
18.15 - John finally leaves his seat, takes his cup to the kitchen, puts on his mental soldier armour, takes his cane and heads to meet Greg.


End file.
